


Мы живем лишь раз

by all_decay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #russiancoldflashweek2018, Alternate Universe - College/University, Detectives, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Барри и Джо приступают к расследованию убийства преподавателя из университета, застреленного и брошенного на трассе за городом. Для сбора информации о жертве преступления решено заслать в университет агента под прикрытием.





	Мы живем лишь раз

**Author's Note:**

> #russiancoldflashweek2018 День 2/9 -Учебные заведения
> 
> З.Ы. Написано по мотивам серии 6х09 сериала Гавайи 5.0.

_Лекция по органической химии  
Университет Централ-Сити_  
  
      В аудитории было шумно, уже десять минут как началась лекция, а преподавателя еще не было. Они не ушли только потому, что профессор обычно никогда не опаздывал и вообще имел неприятную привычку наказывать всех опоздавших, поэтому все старались приходить пораньше. И пока никто всерьез не начал говорить об уходе, дверь в аудиторию открылась и некоторые тут же стали гадать, применит ли наказание профессор к себе. Вот только это был не он. Под всеобщий удивленный взгляд, к кафедре прошел молодой мужчина, очень молодой, возможно, до тридцати, в идеально подогнанной по фигуре двойке, правда без галстука и с небрежно расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами на белоснежной рубашке. Его цепкий взгляд, скрытый за строгой оправой очков, внимательно осмотрел каждого сидящего в аудитории. Затем мужчина повернулся к доске и начал что-то быстро писать. «Барри Аллен» появилось под маркером. А когда он вновь обернулся к притихшим студентам, его волосы слегка растрепались и несколько прядей упали ему на лицо, одним небрежным движением руки он смахнул их, и очаровательно улыбнулся.  
      — Итак, меня зовут Барри Аллен, если кто-то не умеет читать, и я ваш новый преподаватель химии.  
      От улыбки и от его приятного, слегка распевного голоса среди женской половины аудитории послышался томный вздох, хотя были слышны и несколько мужских придыханий.  
      — Вопросы?  
      — Простите. — Всегда на потоке найдется один, два смельчака, которые выскажут за остальных все, что нужно. Здесь это была привлекательная девушка с первой парты, пожалуй, даже слишком привлекательная, чтобы сидеть на «месте для ботанов». — А что случилось с профессором Уильямсом? Он вернется?  
      — Нет, боюсь, что он больше не вернется.  
  
_Вчера  
Отрезок трассы где-то недалеко от Централ-Сити _  
  
      Барри как всегда опаздывал, но на этот раз была вина водителя служебного автомобиля, которому было приказано отвезти их судмедэксперта на место преступления. В ином случае, Барри бы отказался и примчался бы сам, но сейчас, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, он вынужден был трястись на заднем сидении автомобиля, успеть отстоять в паре пробок, при этом выслушивая непрекращающийся поток бессмысленной болтовни. А все потому, что мертвое тело было найдено за городом, но, к сожалению, все еще в юрисдикции полиции Централ-Сити, и иначе как на автомобиле обычному человеку туда было не добраться.  
      — Барри, опаздываешь! — Вместо приветствия произнес Джо, когда Барри распрощался с водителем, с большим трудом убедив его, что его услуги здесь больше не понадобятся. — Мы посылали за тобой почти час назад, а тут ехать от силы минут двадцать.  
      — Прости. Этот водитель какой-то кошмар! Плохо знает город, протащил меня по всем пробкам, да еще и не смолкал ни на секунду. Ему даже было неважно отвечаю я или нет! Если бы такое было возможно, то моя голова неприметно бы разболелась. И где его только нашли?!  
      Джо понимающе покивал головой, однажды ему тоже «посчастливилось» с ним ехать, с тех пор он старался передвигаться только на своей машине.  
      — Вроде он какой-то родственник мужа капитана.  
      — То есть от него так просто не избавиться? Жуть! — Высказав возмущения вслух, впечатления от поездки немного улеглись, и пора было приступать к работе. — Итак, что тут у нас?  
      — Мертвый мужчина, на вид от сорока пяти до пятидесяти лет, в груди два видимых пулевых отверстия, рядом нет ни гильз, ни пистолета. Крови тоже немного. Вероятно, его здесь просто выбросили. Патрульные, прибывшие на место после вызова, никаких документов устанавливающих личность при нем не обнаружили.  
      Барри слушал молча, пока они направлялись к телу, только заранее надел перчатки и подготовил сумку с оборудованием. Тело мужчины лежало в кустах на спине, чуть ниже уровня трассы, и для проезжающих автомобилей не было заметным.  
      — Кто его нашел?  
      — Ты не поверишь, но это была местная проститутка. Это ее обычное место работы. Вернулась от клиента, а тут уже занято, так сказать. Хорошо, хоть сообщила, а не попыталась избавиться от тела, чтобы не мешал бизнесу.  
      Присев возле тела, Барри еще раз осмотрел все карманы, но они были абсолютно пусты, ни бумажника, ни телефона. Собственно, не такое уж редкое явление, но все же что-то не давало ему покоя. Он еще раз осмотрел покойного и вдруг вспомнил.  
      — Джо, я знаю кто это!   
      Детектив Уэст стоял неподалеку за оградительной линией, на месте и так уже успели прилично наследить.  
      — Говори, Барри.  
      — Кажется, это профессор Марк Уильямс, он был моим преподавателем химии в университете.  
      — Роджерс, проверь! — окликнул Джо ближайшего полицейского.  
      Пока все занялись подтверждением личности покойного, Барри замялся немного, все же не каждый день ему приходилось осматривать тела знакомых, но к работе вернулся. Профессор Уильямс был неплохой человек и чудесный преподаватель, только благодаря ему, Барри сумел окончить университет с двумя степенями и всего за три года. Но очевидно, что свои скелеты в шкафу были даже у него.  
      — Судя по фотографии, это действительно Марк Уильямс, — Джо появился, когда Барри вытаскивал термометр из печени покойника, как раз заканчивая процедуру осмотра на месте. — Жена пару часов назад обратилась в полицию с заявлением, что ее муж не вернулся домой.  
      — Почему только сейчас?   
      — Уверяет, что он и раньше часто задерживался в университете до утра, однако всегда перед началом нового учебного дня возвращался домой, чтобы переодеться. Как ты можешь догадаться, сегодня она его не дождалась.  
      Барри был немного знаком с женой профессора, она была очень приветлива, когда ему приходилось приходить к ним домой за консультациями.   
      — А ты узнал что-нибудь?  
      — Э, да, — он вновь нагнулся к телу. — Судя по температуре печени, смерть наступила в промежутке от восьми до десяти часов вечера. Скорее всего, из-за огнестрельной раны, повредившей сердечную мышцу, думаю, вскрытие это подтвердит. Выходных отверстий нет, но судя по размеру входящих, калибр небольшой, возможно, 22- ой, будем надеяться, что пули не деформировались, и удастся сравнить их с базой данных. Пока это все, что я могу сказать по телу, больше информации только после вскрытия.  
      — Этого достаточно. Если ты закончил, то за телом уже приехали.  
      — Да, — Барри сам махнул рукой, показывая, что можно забирать. — Джо, подожди, есть еще кое-что, — он достал пакет для сбора улик, в котором находился небольшой кусочек ткани. — Вот, нашел под часами покойного.   
      — Что это? — Джо внимательно осмотрел улику.  
      — Вероятно, оторвался от одежды убийцы, когда тот избавлялся от трупа. Похоже на часть плаща или куртки темно-серого цвета. Кусочек небольшой, возможно, есть шанс, что убийца не заметил порванного места.  
      — Сам знаешь, в нашем деле на надежду можно не рассчитывать. Ладно, поехали в участок, должна приехать жена покойного, а затем нужно съездить в университет.  
  
_Центральный полицейский участок_  
  
      В участке царила суета, ведь помимо их дела, было полно других, и во многом это заслуга Флэша после ночного рейда по городу. Но все же, как минимум, одно преступление он пропустил.  
      Джо остался внизу на рапорт капитану и для последующего допроса вдовы, — в этом плане ничего не меняется и жена по-прежнему первый подозреваемый. Барри пожелал ему удачи, а сам поднялся к себе в лабораторию. Улик по этому делу было немного, однако из-за своего альтер эго, ему пришлось взять несколько выходных, и теперь его стол наверняка завален кучей улик по другим расследованиям. Однако в лаборатории его ожидал сюрприз совсем иного плана.  
      — Привет, Скарлет.  
      Все верно, глаза его не подвели, за столом Барри и в самом деле сидел Леонард Снарт, бесцеремонно закинув ноги на стол, спихнув, при этом, все личные вещи Барри куда-то в сторону. А судя по довольной, наглой улыбке казалось, что он имел полное право здесь находиться.  
      — Секунду…  
      Внизу Барри оказался быстрее, чем смог додумать фразу «Какого черта здесь происходит?», и это без использования своих способностей! Джо как раз выходил от капитана, и опомниться не успел, как Барри, с шальным выражением на лице, уже тащил его в первый же пустой кабинет.  
      — $#@%^!  
      — Барри, успокойся и скажи спокойно, что случилось? — парень заметался по комнате, и Джо пришлось его поймать и почти насильно усадить на стул, чтобы понять хоть что-то.  
      — Снарт! Почему в моей лаборатории Снарт?!  
      — Ах, это… — мужчина сразу поскучнел, когда понял, что ничего сверхъестественного не случилось.  
      — «Это»? То есть, по-твоему, это нормально?  
      — Нет. Но таково распоряжение капитана. — Барри открыл рот, но от шока смог произнесли лишь несколько ругательств. Джо тактично сделал вид, что не заметил. — Надо было предупредить тебя заранее, но все как-то не до того было.  
      — Ну, сейчас подробности не помешают.  
      — Это произошло на следующий день, как ты отправился на другую Землю, в течение всего пары часов по городу произошла серия ограблений ювелирных магазинов, судя по почерку, это был бывший напарник Снарта, собравший новую банду. А так как никто не мог знать его лучше самого Снарта, то было решено привлечь его к расследованию в качестве консультанта. И он помог.  
      — Но он же сам преступник!  
      — Больше нет. Забыл? Ты же сам ему помог, уничтожив все, что было на него у государственных служб. А то, что он успел совершить после этого, списал прокурор за помощь в поимке куда более опасных, по его мнению, преступников. Так что теперь он чист.  
      — И все равно это не объясняет того, что он делает в моей лаборатории.  
      — Ну, о причинах тебе лучше поинтересоваться у него. А для всех нас это приказ капитана, на которого, в свою очередь, надавил губернатор, уж не знаю, какие у Снарта с ним связи.  
      Барри было очень сложно поверить в услышанное, такое ощущение, что он не провел на Земле-38 несколько дней, а вновь вернулся назад в прошлое, наступил там на какую-нибудь бабочку, и от этого теперь в настоящем произошли немыслимые изменения.  
      — Правда, в твоей лаборатории он из-за нас. Просто всего за пару дней он успел настолько всех достать, что оставалось всего два выбора: пристрелить его или отправить к тебе наверх. Сам понимаешь, нарушать прямой приказ начальства никому не хотелось.   
      — А я, значит, мучайся теперь?  
      — Вы, кажется, в последнее время начали неплохо ладить. Думаю, ничего страшного не произойдет, если он побудет с тобой, а не с толпой вооруженных полицейских.   
      Если бы Джо мог хотя бы предположить во что выльется их сотрудничество, ни за что не предложил бы подобное. Но откуда ему было знать, что из-за этого «неплохо ладить», Барри расстался с Айрис.  
      — И есть от него толк? — Барри еще не представлял, как теперь будет работать, однако от первоначального шока уже почти отошел.  
      — Ты знаешь, да. За три дня он помог раскрыть пять преступлений. А самое интересное… Помнишь тот висяк, что не давал мне покоя последние пять лет?  
      — Убийство с ограблением на 102-ой стрит? — Джо кивнул в ответ. — Помню, конечно. Я ведь хотел тебе помочь с ним, но не нашел ни одной новой улики.  
      — Вот, а он нашел. Роясь у меня на столе, наткнулся на папку с этим делом, затем ушел куда-то, ссылаясь на срочные дела, а через час у меня же на столе лежало подписанное признание в убийстве и ограблении.  
      — И кто это был?  
      — Риччи Блэр, как мы и думали. Оказывается, он на тот момент встречался с сестрой Снарта и часто хвастался совершенным преступлением, чтобы впечатлить, наверное. Правда, ни разу не называл места. Но увидев дело, картинка в голове Снарта и сложилась.  
      — Интересно, а сколько преступлений совершенных им, так и останутся висяками?  
      Это было не столько вопросом, сколько простым рассуждением вслух, на которое Джо не нашел, что ответить. А что тут можно сказать? Считай, закон жизни: если что-то где-то прибыло, значит, что-то где-то убыло.  
      — Барри, сейчас меня ждет миссис Уильямс. Но позже будь готов ехать в университет, нужно осмотреть кабинет профессора и поговорить с его коллегами.   
      — Он поедет с нами?  
      — Наверняка. Так что введи его, пожалуйста, в курс дела. — Джо уже в который раз посмотрел на часы, и Барри не стал его дольше задерживать.  
      — Хорошо, я постараюсь, — а что именно он постарается и сам не понял: объяснить, или не убить, или не потерять голову…  
      Зато теперь вновь поднимаясь в свою лабораторию, он был, как ему казалось, готов ко всему. Хотя это же Снарт, так что вряд ли такое вообще возможно.  
      — Твоя секунда прошла пятнадцать минут назад, — казалось, Снарт даже не пошевелился за это время, хотя нет, по крайней мере, мышкой пошевелил, так как на экране монитора шел какой-то фильм. Ну, хоть не порно и не солитер.  
      — Зато теперь не стану утомлять тебя банальным вопросом «Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?».  
      — Это радует. — А ведь он даже головы не повернул, продолжая пялиться в монитор. Барри стало обидно, почему-то, и он не выдержал:  
      — Может, ты это выключишь? Боже, надеюсь, мне не придется за это платить?!  
      — Тебе нет, а департаменту полиции — да. — И продолжил смотреть.   
      Барри закатил глаза, с этим он разберется позже, а пока он несколько раз глубоко выдохнул и максимально спокойно продолжил:  
      — Выключи, пожалуйста. Нам надо поговорить.  
      — Не сейчас, дорогая, начался самый интересный момент.  
      Пора было уже привыкнуть к язвительности мужчины, но все равно каждый раз это выводило из себя. Видя, что словами тут не помочь, Барри подошел к своему столу и, перегнувшись через Снарта, выключил фильм, а заодно и монитор, чтобы не отвлекал.  
      — Мне нравится твоя решительность. — Барри не совсем просчитал ситуацию, он никак не мог ожидать, что неожиданно окажется в кольце сильных рук. — И о чем хочешь поговорить? О нашем поцелуе? Или о твоем расставании с подружкой?  
      — Что? Это тут причем? — об этом Барри уж точно не хотел говорить. Совсем. Никогда. — И вообще отпусти меня! Сюда в любой момент могут войти.  
      — Ну и что? — с явной неохотой, но руки Леонард все же убрал. Барри сразу же отскочил от него почти на другую сторону комнаты.  
      Конечно, ему-то было плевать на репутацию, в отличие от Барри, у которого в самом начале карьеры был один неприятный инцидент, носящий сексуальный характер. Виновника потом уволили, несмотря на послужной список и высокие показатели раскрываемости, а к Барри еще довольно долго относились откровенно недружелюбно, и если бы не поддержка Джо, то возможно сейчас он бы здесь уже не работал. Именно поэтому он не хотел, чтобы о нем вновь пошли какие-либо слухи. Но объяснять все это Снарту было бессмысленно и, скорее всего, привело бы только к куче неудобных и неуместных вопросов.  
      — Лучше расскажи мне, зачем ты здесь? — Барри посчитал, что сменить тему будет в этом случае уместнее.  
      — Я здесь работаю.  
      — Да ты что?! И зачем тебе это?  
      — Чтобы заработать деньги. Так люди обычно делают, когда хотят кушать каждый день. — Снарт смотрел так, словно общался с умственно отсталым. — Долго ты мне еще будешь задавать очевидные вопросы?  
      — Пока не скажешь правду.  
      — Правду? Ладно, вот тебе правда: после Легенд быть преступником больше не кажется мне привлекательным. А как оказалось, сажать за решетку всяких козлов, доставляет удовольствие ничуть не меньшее.  
      — Теперь ты понимаешь, что я ощущал, когда навещал тебя в Айрон Хайтс? — надолго Барри в долгу не остался. Он позволил себе невинную улыбку, когда Леонард недовольно скривился после его вопроса. — А что у тебя есть на губернатора, раз он заставил капитана нанять тебя?  
      — Ничего.   
      — Что-то не верится…  
      — Мы с ним давние приятели. Я в свое время оказал ему некую услугу, которая помогла ему занять его нынешний пост. Поэтому помочь мне в столь незначительной просьбе для него не составило никакого труда.  
      Конечно же, не бывает политики без интриг и таких вот услуг. Но как повлиял Снарт на всю эту предвыборную гонку — убил или украл, даже думать не хотелось. Одно Барри осознал точно, в следующий раз он будет голосовать за другого кандидата.  
      — А как же твоя вторая страсть — деньги?  
      — А ты думаешь, что я здесь на добровольных началах?  
      — Так тебе еще и платят?! Обалдеть, куда катится этот город… И сколько, если не секрет?  
      Леонард назвал сумму.  
      — Да я столько за полгода зарабатываю!  
      Произвести вычисления в уме, труда не составило.  
      — Серьезно? Да я смотрю ты герой во всех сферах жизни. Как ты вообще можешь жить на такие деньги?  
      — Молча! — эта тема для Барри тоже довольно быстро стала неприятной, похоже, это касается любого разговора с Леонардом.  
      — Ладно, будем надеяться, что вся эта игра в полицейского тебе скоро наскучит, — Леонард хотел что-то возразить, но у них оставалось мало времени, а Барри еще столько всего нужно было рассказать. — Не знаю, на каких условиях тебя приняли, но если ты будешь работать со мной, тебе придется придерживаться правил. Будь готов, что вызов может поступить в любое время дня и ночи, и ты обязан явиться на место преступления вовремя, — сам-то он, конечно, ни разу вовремя не появлялся, но Снарту об этом знать не обязательно. — Никаких личных разговоров во время работы, и вообще никогда.   
      — Все? Всего два?  
      — Пока хватит. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что список определенно увеличится. — Барри посмотрел на часы, Джо отчего-то задерживался, зато было больше времени, чтобы ввести Леонарда в курс дела. — И сразу насчет первого пункта: почему тебя не было на месте преступления?  
      — Можно подумать, я ни разу в жизни не видел труп.  
      — Полагаю, что ты сам виновен в паре десятков случаев. — Леонард даже не попытался спорить, просто безразлично пожал плечами. Впрочем, и так было ясно, что он не самый хороший человек. — Но теперь ты обязан видеть того, над чьим делом работаешь.  
      — Ну и кто же он?  
      — Хорошо, сейчас я тебе расскажу все, что известно на данный момент. Но если в следующий раз ты не сразу отреагируешь на вызов, по этому делу работать не будешь.  
      — Я уже говорил, что мне нравится, когда ты командуешь?  
      Барри лишь закатил глаза на ухмылку Снарта, спорить времени не было.  
  
_Стоянка факультета  
Университет Централ-Сити_  
  
      — Охрана кампуса сообщила, что машина профессора Уильямса простояла здесь всю ночь, — декан факультета сопровождал их лично, он явно был встревожен и опечален случившимся. — Странным это никому не показалось, потому что Марк имел привычку работать по ночам. А когда нам сообщили о… — он запнулся и не договорил, — охрана проверила все еще раз и обнаружила некоторые вещи профессора на земле и это…  
      На асфальте рядом с автомобилем лежали две гильзы от 22-ого калибра, а неподалеку была лужа крови со следами волочения.  
      — Его похитили прямо отсюда, — сообщил Барри Джо и тут же приступил к сбору улик. — Видимо была вторая машина.  
      — Да, похоже, это наше главное место преступления, — детектив кивнул в знак согласия и вновь обратился к декану: — Декан О’Нил, а где же камеры?  
      — К сожалению, до стоянки факультета технический прогресс еще не дошел. Камеры уже есть на студенческой парковке, а вскоре обещали выделить деньги и сюда.  
      — Нам надо установить его распорядок. Вы случайно не знаете, что делал профессор вчера вечером?  
      — Я только знаю, что его последняя лекция закончилась в восемь часов. Кстати, мистер Аллен, не смотря на обстоятельства, приятно вас видеть. Все еще не надумали к нам? Надеюсь, этот кошмарный случай никак не повлияет на ваше решение. — Этот человек, наверное, даже на похоронах собственной матушки не упустит свою выгоду.  
      — Нет, декан О’Нил, пока меня устраивает работа в полиции.  
      — Самое главное здесь это «пока». Мы подождем.  
      — А что он настолько хорош? — впервые с начала беседы вмешался Снарт.  
      — Конечно! Лучший студент факультета, окончил университет всего за три года! — Барри поймал на себе взгляд Снарта, и что-то новое появилось в этом взгляде, уважение, что ли. — Я еще сразу после выпуска предлагал остаться, снял бы нагрузку с профессора Уильямса… — но вспомнив о причинах их нахождения здесь, он осекся. — Теперь попробуй найди замену столь замечательному преподавателю.  
      — Кстати, а как к профессору относились коллеги и студенты? — вновь вмешался Джо, пока сетования не перешли дальше.  
      — Среди студентов его все любили. Да поинтересуйтесь хотя бы у мистера Аллена! А вот среди преподавателей отношения как-то не сложились. Не думаю, что доходило до откровенной вражды, но общение всегда было натянутым. В основном потому, что Марк имел плохую привычку говорить все, что думает, что не всегда уместно, как понимаете.  
      — Ясно, — Джо с Барри понятливо переглянулись. — Что ж, мистер О’Нил, если у нас еще появятся вопросы, мы с вами свяжемся.  
      — Всегда к вашим услугам.   
      Как только декан ушел, Барри достал инструменты из сумки, чтобы осмотреть автомобиль профессора.   
      — Какой-то скользкий тип. Ему больше бы подошло подержанными машинами торговать или в секту какую-нибудь зазывать, — усмехнулся Леонард, и сунулся было в машину следом за Барри, как тут же получил по рукам.  
      — Ну и куда ты лезешь без перчаток?! Вот тебе еще одно правило: ничего не трогать голыми руками, и пока я не разрешу. Ясно? — Снарт состроил недовольную физиономию, но все же соизволил кивнуть. — Вот, лови.  
      Собственно, по этой недовольной физиономии и прилетела пара одноразовых перчаток, что не могло не порадовать Барри. Джо тоже усмехнулся.  
      — Ладно, Барри, когда закончишь здесь, глянешь еще кабинет профессора?  
      — Конечно.  
      — Хорошо. Тогда я пока пойду, помогу парням опрашивать персонал. Ты, — это уже обращение к Снарту, — пойдешь со мной или останешься с Барри?  
      — Пожалуй, я лучше выберу третий вариант и пройдусь по кампусу. Узнаю настроение народа, и какие слухи ходят.  
      — Неплохая идея. Иди, когда понадобишься, позвоним.  
  
_Центральный полицейский участок_  
  
      — Итак, на этом веб-сайте рейтинги преподавателей, составленные после голосования студентов. Как и сказал декан, профессор Уильямс довольно популярен и входит в тройку лучших преподавателей университета. В комментариях одни хвалебные отзывы и благодарности. Так что, если убийца из университета, то точно не среди студентов, — закончил свой доклад Барри, когда они собрались в лаборатории участка, чтобы объединить всю имеющуюся у них информацию.  
      — А если нет?  
      — Все может быть, но пока все сводится к университету. Его похитили со стоянки, знали про его расписание, отсутствие камер на парковке и привычку профессора задерживаться по ночам. Плюс, на его машине свежая царапина вдоль левой стороны кузова. И есть заявление, где мистер Уильямс утверждает, что машину поцарапали именно на стоянке факультета.   
      — Все вполне логично.  
      — Спасибо, что оценил, Леонард, — в голосе Барри был один лишь сарказм. — Тебе-то удалось что-нибудь узнать?  
      Снарт вышел на середину комнаты и театрально поклонился, прежде чем начать.  
      — Не паясничай! Просто говори, — Джо моментально начинал терять терпение, когда дело касалось Снарта.  
      — Студентам еще ничего неизвестно о смерти вашего профессора, сегодня у него лекций не было. А единственный слух, что о нем ходит, довольно любопытный надо признать, что у него был роман на стороне.  
      — Действительно любопытно, если это правда, конечно.  
      — Миссис Уильямс упоминала что-нибудь об этом?  
      — Да какое там! Она полчаса проплакала в комнате ожидания, я так и не решился вести ее в допросную. А из всех всхлипов, мне с трудом удалось понять, что весь вчерашний вечер и всю ночь она провела дома одна, детей у них нет, и в гости никто не приходил. Тут уж не до вопросов про любовниц было. Но надо бы завтра попробовать поговорить с ней снова, надеюсь, она будет более вменяема.  
      — Значит, у нее нет алиби?  
      — В привычном понимании, нет. Однако у них в доме стоит охранная система с датчиками открывания дверей. И, как сообщила охранная фирма, после шести вечера ни одна из дверей не открывалась, значит, миссис Уильямс не могла покинуть дом, чтобы расправиться с мужем.  
      — Она могла вылезти через окно.  
      — Нет, Барри, не могла, — вмешался Снарт, уж кто-кто, а он во всевозможных сигнализациях разбирался как никто. — Позволь заполнить твой пробел в знании охранных систем. — Барри закатил глаза, но перебивать не стал. — Все окна так же под охраной и отрываются ровно настолько, чтобы можно было проветрить, но недостаточно, чтобы взрослый человек или ребенок могли пролезть.  
      — Получается, миссис Уильмс не могла убить своего мужа. Значит, подозреваемого стоит искать среди его коллег. Но не думаю, что кто-то станет откровенничать с полицией.  
      — Есть один способ добыть нужную нам информацию. — Джо как-то странно, заговорщицки улыбнулся, Барри даже предположить не мог, он так умеет. — Сдается мне, что место преподавателя химии в университете Централ-Сити теперь вакантно, и декан О’Нил уже намекал на возможную замену.  
      — Ты имеешь в виду меня? — удивился Барри.  
      — Ну, среди нас здесь только у тебя степень по органической химии.  
      — И что, все сразу должны поверить, что я обычный преподаватель? Многие наверняка еще помнят, что я еще сам недавно там учился, и могут знать, где я сейчас работаю.  
      — На этот счет не волнуйся, я уже поговорил с деканом, он не против, наоборот, был воодушевлен, и скорее всего, будет уговаривать тебя остаться. Плюс, на данный момент в университете о том, что ты работаешь в полиции известно только одному декану. Знал еще профессор Уильямс, ныне покойный, и двое преподавателей, один из которых уже на пенсии, а второму предложили место получше в другом университете.   
      — Соглашусь с детективом Уэстом, идея неплохая. Приоденем тебя, и будешь вылитый профессор.  
      Леонард, пользуясь случаем, пересел поближе к Барри и даже собрался приобнять его за плечи, в качестве поддержки и одобрения, однако наткнулся на гневный взгляд Джо и неохотно убрал руку… на бедро парня, поскольку сидели они за столом и видно этого не было.  
      — Я согласен! — Барри так резко подскочил, что чуть не перевернул Снарта на пол.  
      — Отлично. А чего покраснел-то весь?  
      — Душно здесь. Пойду лучше поговорю с деканом насчет временной работы.   
      И вылетел из помещения быстрее, чем остальные успели сообразить и напомнить, что это его лаборатория и здесь есть телефон.  
  
_Лекция по органической химии  
Университет Централ-Сити  
Сегодня_  
  
      — Ладно, насколько мне известно, вы уже прошли углероды, и мне нужно оценить ваш прогресс, поэтому сейчас мы напишем небольшой тест, — речь Барри прервал недовольный гул в аудитории, которая и так была расстроена потерей профессора Уильямса, и это при том, что о его смерти они еще не знали. — Да, я знаю, это ужасно. Однако есть и хорошие новости, когда допишите тест, можете сразу быть свободны. Только в конце, пожалуйста, сдайте листы, хорошо?  
      Он отдал листы с тестом на первые парты, чтобы те передали их сидящим сзади. Тест не был сложным, но он его и не готовил, нашел чуть ранее на столе профессора Уильямса, похоже, тот и так хотел устроить подобную проверку.   
      Время тянулось медленно. Он прикинул, и на то количество вопросов в тесте, даже если отвечать сразу и уверенно, понадобиться минут тридцать. И за это время он успел перехватить взгляды практически каждого студента. Какие-то безразличные, скучающие, и значит, вряд ли хоть как-то работающие с тестом. Кто-то смотрел с интересом, каким обычно разглядывают нового знакомого. А какие-то взгляды были откровенно внимательные, изучающие, словно решали, подходит он им как объект влечения или нет.  
      — Я понимаю, что просто неотразим, но не могли бы вы лучше с таким рвением смотреть на свои тесты, пожалуйста.  
      Излишнее внимание быстро надоедает, и, усмехнувшись некоторым вмиг смутившимся лицам, Барри спокойно вернулся к своим записям. Он не знал, как долго ему потребуется играть роль профессора, поэтому к следующей лекции стоило подготовиться, тем более она будет всего через час у другого курса, где простым тестом не отделаешься. Хорошо заметки профессора помогли и здесь. Таким образом время пошло веселей и скоро на его столе оказался первый сданный листок.  
      — Спасибо, мисс Мартин. Можете быть свободной.  
      После этого народ повалил валом, Барри только успевал принимать листы и благодарить за выполненную работу.  
      — Спасибо, мистер Андерс. Спасибо, мисс Симмонс, мисс Уорд. Мистер Келли, благодарю, — Барри был уверен, что этот парень ему подмигнул. — Спасибо, мисс Шилдс.  
      — Скажите, вы будете консультировать по тому же расписанию, что и профессор Уильямс? — это была та самая любопытная девушка с первой парты. — Просто мне бы очень пригодилась ваша помощь. Ну, знаете, с глазу на глаз.  
      — Оу, — Барри понятливо кивнул. Взгляды – это одно, а такие откровенные намеки уже неприемлемо. Стоило сразу дать понять, что подобное ему не интересно. — Да, если у вас есть вопросы касаемо программы этого курса, то моя дверь всегда для вас открыта.   
      — Хорошо. Я вас поняла. — И Барри очень надеялся, что поняла правильно.  
  
_Офис патологоанатома_  
  
      — Детектив Уэст, давно тебя не было видно. Отлично выглядишь.   
      — Ну, уж точно не лучше тебя, Анжела. Сменила прическу?  
      Патологоанатомом была женщина около пятидесяти, невысокого роста и слегка полновата, но с ее открытым добрым лицом ей только шло. На службу они пришли с Джо практически одновременно и с тех пор не устают обмениваться таким вот шутливым флиртом.   
      — Заметил? Решила вот попробовать короткую стрижку.  
      — Вам очень идет. Подчеркивает ваши красивые карие глаза, — когда надо Леонард всегда умел произвести приятное впечатление. Вот и сейчас, какой женщине не понравится комплимент от привлекательного мужчины?  
      — А это что за красавчик с тобой? Новый напарник?  
      — В какой-то степени, да. Просто с ним больше никто не хочет работать. Это новый консультант, Леонард Снарт, — нехотя представил он «напарника». — А это наш патологоанатом, доктор Анжела Роббинс.  
      — Можешь звать меня Анжела, — отчего-то чуть краснея – и это в ее возрасте! – протянула она руку для пожатия Снарту. Он среагировал по-своему: вместо пожатия, он нагнулся и слегка прижался губами к обратной стороне ее ладони.  
      — Очень приятно. Тогда для вас я просто Лен.  
      — Раз с любезностями закончили, давайте к делу, — Джо надоело наблюдать это представление. Зачем вообще Снарту это надо?  
      Доктор Роббинс была настоящим профессионалом своего дела, и, не смотря на желание еще немного пофлиртовать, сразу же вернулась к работе.  
      — Осмотрела я ваше тело. Как и утверждалось в заключение с места преступления, смерть наступила из-за пулевого ранения в сердце. Первая пуля попала в область живота, не задев жизненно важных органов, и если бы не было второго выстрела, этот мужчина мог бы выжить. В остальном же, кроме хронического гастрита, он был абсолютно здоров.  
      — Что ж, ясно, спасибо, Анжела. А пули?  
      — Вот, пожалуйста. Две пули 22-го калибра.  
      — Ты – чудо! Большое спасибо, но нам уже пора бежать, — Джо приобнял женщину на прощанье и, кивнув Снарту на дверь, вышел.  
      — Как и всегда.  
      — Он просто отвык от общения со столь прекрасными женщинами, — продолжил Снарт играть или ему в самом деле было интересно знакомство, поди разбери.  
      — Да перестань, — и она снова смутилась. — Беги давай, а то детектив твой злиться будет.  
      — Спасибо вам. Был очень рад встрече.  
      Леонард напоследок обворожительно улыбнулся женщине и поспешил нагнать Джо.  
      — Вот знаю же, что нарочно подлизывается, а все равно приятно!  
  
_Кабинет профессора Уильямса  
Университет Централ-Сити_  
  
      Барри решил ненадолго забежать в кабинет, освежить в памяти планы занятий, и заодно посмотреть еще раз вещи профессора, возможно, вчера он что-то пропустил. По просьбе полиции кабинет еще не начали освобождать от личных вещей, а вдова вряд ли вообще об этом задумывалась. Пока он осматривался, предполагая какие еще места можно проверить, раздался стук в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, в кабинет протиснулась стройная девичья фигурка. Эмбер Шилдс. Кажется, она все-таки неправильно его поняла.  
      — У вас есть какие-то вопросы ко мне? — Барри старался говорить нейтрально, но раздражение навязчивостью уже начинало появляться.  
      — Это правда, что только что сказали: профессор Уильямс мертв?  
      На перемене декан О’Нил собрал всех преподавателей и студентов в главном зале, чтобы сделать официальное объявление о кончине профессора. Барри тоже там присутствовал, наблюдал за реакцией собравшихся и некоторые из состава преподавателей даже не пытались скрыть ликования по этому поводу. С ними Барри надо побеседовать в первую очередь. Он собирался пойти на кафедру познакомиться с «коллегами», однако кажется, на этой перемене времени у него не останется.  
      — Я слышал то же, что и вы. Не думаю, что декан О’Нил стал шутить бы о таком.  
      — Меня это так потрясло, профессор Аллен. О, или Барри, — девушка очаровательно улыбнулась, наверное, это должно было как-то тронуть Барри, но, наоборот, его напрягло еще больше. — Я ведь могу вас так называть?  
      — Нет.  
      Но она как будто не слышала.  
      — Жизнь так скоротечна, поэтому не стоит упускать ни одной стоящей возможности.   
      — Да, правда. Это очень интересная мысль. Наверное, вам стоит обсудить ее с вашим психологом. — Грубовато, конечно, вышло, но этой девушке и вправду нужен психолог из-за такой вот навязчивости. Правда, это все равно ее не остановило.  
      — Да но, вы кажитесь таким доступным, — девушка целенаправленно пошла в наступление и забралась на стол, присев в соблазнительной, по ее мнению, позе.  
      — Ничего подобного, — Барри продолжал через силу улыбаться, хотя безумно хотелось схватить эту наглую девицу и отнести куда-нибудь подальше в лечебницу. — Я совершенно недоступный.   
      От продолжения этого разговора его спас телефонный звонок.  
      — Я должен ответить на звонок, немедленно.  
      — Вы даже не знаете, кто звонит.  
      — Я точно знаю, кто это, — откуда ей было знать, что только на этого «особенного» человека, Барри установил отдельную мелодию. — Поэтому, пожалуйста, я должен ответить. Прошу, — он осторожно снял девушку со стола и подтолкнул к выходу.  
      — Ладно. Это ваша жена?  
      — Нет, я не женат, — похоже, зря Барри это сказал, на лице девушки вновь появилась решимость, но он уже выставил ее за дверь. — До встречи на лекции.  
      На всякий случай Барри запер дверь и только затем ответил на звонок:  
      — Никогда бы не поверил, что буду тебе признателен за звонок.  
      — Приятно слышать. А что случилось? — в голосе Леонарда была искренняя заинтересованность, Барри даже удивился сначала.  
      — Навязчивая студентка. В общем, ничего, с чем бы я ни справился. Зачем звонишь?  
      — Сказать, что ты был прав, и профессора прикончили выстрелом в сердце. Пули, кстати, тоже проверили, но в какой-то там базе совпадений нет. Пистолет, из которого стреляли, чистый. Видимо, у кого-то для этого хватило мозгов. Но не хватило, чтобы как следует спрятать тело или увезти подальше, чтобы это была головная боль для другого округа.  
      — Снарт, вообще-то теперь это твоя работа, — Барри усмехнулся. Это странно, но общение со Снартом его странным образом успокоило. — А почему ты мне это сообщаешь? Где Джо?  
      — За рулем. Сейчас направляемся к вдове, чтобы тактично добить ее вопросом, знала ли она, что ее муж таскался налево. Ау, больно! — Барри прямо видел, как в этом момент Джо стукнул Леонарда. — Детектив Уэст тут интересуется, узнал ли ты что-нибудь?  
      — Пока ничего существенного. То наглые студенты, то лекции, к которым надо готовиться. Следующая перемена большая, как раз удобная возможность пообщаться с «коллегами».  
      — Удачи.  
      — Хм, спасибо, — Барри было настолько непривычно нормально общаться с Леонардом, что он забыл повесить трубку, как в ней вновь послышался голос:  
      — Барри, ты во сколько заканчиваешь?  
      — Вообще в три, если каким-то чудом дело не раскроется раньше. А зачем тебе?  
      — Просто интересуюсь. Все, давай, мы уже приехали. — И отключился, оставив парня в недоумении.  
      Однако до начала лекции оставалось всего пара минут, и пришлось выбросить Снарта из головы, поскольку еще нужно было найти на столе нужный материал и добежать до аудитории. Как же его раздражала эта постоянная суета вокруг, из-за которой невозможно было воспользоваться скоростью, чтобы кто-нибудь не заметил.  
  
_Дом семьи Уильямс_  
  
      Профессор с женой жили в престижном спальном районе, где обычно селились подобные ему: люди с достатком выше среднего. «Кукольные» дома, как под копирку, идеальные стриженые лужайки, дружелюбные соседи, барбекю по воскресеньям и праздники, отмечаемые всей улицей. Словно из рекламного ролика идеальной американской семьи. Леонарду, глядя на всю эту идиллию, захотелось сплюнуть, но побоялся, что местные дамочки заклюют его быстрее, чем плевок долетит до земли.  
      — Отец всегда мечтал жить в подобном месте. Но с его талантами повезло, что вообще не трущобах обитали.  
      Джо внимательно на него посмотрел, но ничего не стал говорить, может быть потому, что сам ни единожды сажал Льюиса Снарта за решетку.  
      — Будешь и дальше продолжать пялиться или может уже постучим?  
      Леонард чуть склонился и сделал жест рукой «прошу вперед». Непонятно намеренно или нет, он выводил детектива Уэста из себя, но терпел тот только из-за приказа начальства. Только надолго ли его хватит?  
      Джо позвонил в дверной звонок, долго никто не подходил и он уже поднял руку, нажать на кнопку снова, как дверь рывком распахнулась.  
      — Нет, мне не нужна ваша еда! — И только затем женщина увидела, с кем говорит. — О боже, детектив, простите. Просто с самого раннего утра наши милейшие соседи считают своим долгом принести мне что-нибудь из еды в качестве утешения. Как будто лишние килограммы вернут мне мужа! — последние слова она практически крикнула и в стоящей вокруг тишине, их разнесло далеко по улице. — Вы проходите. Хотите чего-нибудь? Чай, кофе или полный стол никому ненужной еды, которая пропадет быстрее, чем я о ней вспомню?  
      Миссис Уильямс явно была не в себе, наверное, стоило дать ей отдохнуть, но нельзя было задерживать расследование из-за этого.  
      — Ничего не нужно, спасибо. — Джо говорил спокойно, с улыбкой, как с больным человеком. — Миссис Уиль...  
      Договорить ему не дали.  
      — А я бы чего-нибудь перекусил. Не возражаете?  
      Женщина покивала головой, и кажется, даже обрадовалась предложению. А вот Джо бросил на Леонарда убийственный взгляд, обещающий сделать это медленно и с особой жестокостью.  
      — Давайте мы поговорим в гостиной. Миссис Уильямс, вы одна? Может, вам нужна какая-нибудь помощь?  
      — Нет-нет, все в порядке, я не одна, просто немного устала. Приехала моя сестра, сейчас она в городе, занимается подготовкой к похоронам.  
      — Я понимаю.  
      Джо усадил женщину на диван, а сам устроился в кресле напротив, откуда прекрасно просматривалась кухня и что-то с аппетитом жующий Снарт.  
      — Миссис Уильямс...  
      — Лидия, будьте добры.  
      — Хорошо. Лидия, мы пришли, чтобы задать вам еще пару вопросов. Не возражаете?  
      — Конечно, задавайте. И простите, я, наверное, вчера была не самым хорошим собеседником.  
      — Вам не за что извиняться. Такое горе, понятно. — Джо достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака блокнот, тем самым показывая серьезность дела. — Но, я хотел поинтересоваться вот о чем, в университете у вашего мужа были натянутые отношения с коллегами. Возможно, он обсуждал это с вами?  
      — Да, Марк плохо ладил с людьми, что удивительно, ведь педагог он был прекрасный. Может потому, что студенты обычно в рот ему заглядывали, для них он был и царь и бог. — Она потянулась к пачке сигарет, но потом будто вспомнила, что в комнате не одна. — Не возражаете?  
      — Нет, пожалуйста. — Джо подождал, когда женщина прикурит и сделает первую затяжку и лишь затем продолжил. — А какие-то имена он называл, с кем конфликт был наиболее сильный?  
      — Да, что-то припоминаю. Кажется, преподаватель биологии на их факультете, профессор Генри Фостер. Какой-то дурацкий конфликт из-за места на парковке. Еще была миссис Патаки, преподает высшую математику, но какой конфликт с ней, простите, я не знаю.  
      — Спасибо, это нам очень поможет.  
      Леонард на кухне прекрасно слышал каждое слово и уже отправил Барри сообщение с двумя именами людей, с которыми ему стоит поговорить в первую очередь. Как раз закипел чайник, и прежде чем детектив Уэст перешел к главному наиболее стрессовому вопросу, Леонард поставил перед женщиной чашку с ромашковым чаем. Говорят, он успокаивает, особенно вместе с парой капель прекрасного, но не вполне законного вещества.  
      — Лидия, можно еще один момент прояснить, наверняка не очень для вас приятный? — Женщина кивнула и сделала глоток из чашки, значит, буквально через пару минут ей уже будет все равно. — Ходит слух, что у вашего покойного мужа была любовница.  
      — А это не слух, — кажется, чудо-средство Снарта подействовало раньше, ну или этот момент с самого начала не слишком волновал вдову. — Мы в браке прожили двадцать лет и из них ровно половину он мне изменял.  
      — Вы знали, но ничего не предпринимали?  
      — А зачем? Бросать он меня не собирался, а устраивать скандал – только нервы портить мне и ему. Тем более, сегодня у него кто-то есть, завтра уже нет, а у меня новое украшение, как признание вины, или билеты на самолет куда-нибудь на море. Такой бартер нас обоих вполне устраивал.  
      — Кто они, вам естественно неизвестно?  
      — Нет, конечно. Но мой муж был педантом, так что поищите, наверняка у него где-то найдется список всех его пассий.  
      С каждым выпитым глотком чая миссис Уильямс вело все сильнее и сильнее, и сидела он только на чистом упрямстве и вежливости. Кажется, Леонард переборщил с дозой.  
      — Джо, наверное, нам пора, мы узнали все, что хотели, а миссис Уильямс нужно немного отдохнуть.  
      — Лидии, — она почти засыпала, но его сумела исправить.  
      — Ну, конечно.  
      — Можете, не провожать нас, мы захлопнем дверь, — Джо не мог не заметить состояние женщины, однако списал все на стресс и усталость.  
      Правда, сидя в машине, он не спешил трогаться с места, у него был один неприятный разговор к Снарту.  
      — Ну и какого черта ты там устроил? — Леонард напрягся, неужели Джо заметил капли? Но нет. — Что в другом месте не мог поесть?   
      — Да я не голоден был. Просто она так упорно предлагала нам еду, что я решил подыграть, предположив, что это расположит ее на разговор.  
      — Что ж, в этот раз сработало, но в следующий предупреждай заранее, терпеть твои выходки у меня не хватит нервов.  
      — Лады, детектив. Хотя чья-то лазанья и абрикосовый пирог были очень даже неплохие. Жаль, что испортятся.  
      — Боже, дай мне сил, — взмолился Джо. Он просто не понимал, когда успел так нагрешить и почему именно так его наказывают. — Ладно, поехали в участок, сейчас все расследование на Барри.  
  
_Университет Централ-Сити_  
  
      Вторая лекция прошла немного бодрее. Студенты были первого курса, почти безропотные и на смену преподавателя никак не отреагировали, просто строчили в свои конспекты каждое слово Барри, словно это было откровение свыше. Чувствовать свой авторитет было очень приятно, но ради этого он никогда не оставит полицейский участок. Да с этими лекциями возни гораздо больше, чем любым местом преступления. Хотя платят намного лучше, плюс доплаты всякие. Может, и стоит задуматься.  
      На большой перемене все преподаватели обычно собирались в комнате отдыха. Это было, наверное, одно из самых тихих мест во всем университете, куда вход студентам был строго запрещен. В свое время Барри мечтал хоть одним глазком взглянуть на святая святых, и вот теперь его туда сопровождал лично декан, чтобы представить коллегам.  
      — Вот знакомьтесь, это Барри Аллен, временная замена так внезапно покинувшему нас профессору Уильямсу.   
      В помещении было всего четыре преподавателя, остальные вполне могли быть на обеде. Троих Барри не знал, а вот четвертый был не кто иной, как Генри Фостер. Он раньше вел курс биологии у Барри и являлся одним из тех людей, чье имя он получил в сообщении. Вот только на убийцу мужчина мало походил, хотя бы потому, что уже несколько лет был прикован к инвалидной коляске.  
      — Мистер Аллен, надо признать было большим сюрпризом видеть вас утром на собрании, — профессор Фостер не самый приятный в общении человек, и это хорошо, что он заговорил первым. — Лучший студент курса, прекрасная замена этому зазнавшемуся болвану.  
      — Профессор, ну что вы такое говорите?! — высказал свое возмущение декан, но как-то неубедительно, словно был с ним согласен. — Если вы не возражаете, мне нужно бежать, важная встреча.  
      Естественно ни у кого возражений не было.  
      — Давайте, мистер Аллен, подсаживайтесь поближе. Чай хотите? — Барри кивнул на всякий случай и, как ему казалось, незаметно бросил взгляд на трех других преподавателей, сидящих отдельно кучкой и почему-то делающих вид, что ничего из происходящего их не касается. — А не обращайте на них внимания, они технари, и у нас с ними весь последний семестр холодная война. Понимаете, нам выделили бюджет значительно больше, чем им, с чем они, разумеется, не согласны, поскольку, видите ли, им нужнее. Ага, нужнее машину новую купить или на отдых слетать!  
      Последнюю фразу он произнес нарочно громко, и три женщины недовольно зашептались. И чем именно они с профессором Уильямсом не сошлись характерами, по мнению Барри, профессор Фостер брюзга был еще больший.  
      — Значит, О’Нил вас все-таки уговорил. Честно, он с тех пор как вы выпустились спит и видит, как бы затащить вас на факультет.  
      — Я не знал. Думал, у них профессором Уильямсом неплохие отношения были.  
      — Когда-то были, пока О’Нил не узнал, что Уильямс метит на его место.   
      Глаза Барри загорелись, возможно, ему не придется долго торчать здесь, кажется, у их декана был мотив, избавиться от конкурента.  
      — Кстати, профессор Фостер я не знал о том, что с вами случилось. Примите мои соболезнования.  
      — Благодарю.   
      — Как это произошло?  
      — Попал в аварию в ночь взрыва ускорителя частиц.  
      Похоже, та ночь изменила судьбы слишком большого количества людей. И далеко не все из них получили суперспособности, некоторые, наоборот, лишись того, что у них было. Зря он об этом заговорил, профессор начал терять настрой на откровенную беседу, значит, пора было переходить к самому главному.  
      — Профессор Фостер, я слышал, у вас тоже был какой-то конфликт с мистером Уильямсом.  
      — А то! Этот аферист занял мое место на парковке, — и профессор вновь начал оживать, почувствовав хорошего слушателя. — И теперь мне приходится огибать еще два парковочных места, чтобы добраться до служебного входа, ведь только там есть лифт.  
      — Но подождите, разве мистер Уильямс был инвалид?  
      — Умственный, если только, — фыркнул мужчина. — Я, почему и говорю, что аферист. Где это видно, чтобы за гастрит давали инвалидность? Тогда мы здесь все инвалиды, да все учителя поголовно, так сказать, профессиональная болезнь.  
      Кажется, Барри догадывался, кто именно оцарапал машину профессора, хотя какая теперь уже разница. Но все равно нужно было подыграть, он еще не все узнал.  
      — Это действительно неправильно. Мог бы и походить лишние три, четыре метра, полезно даже. А ведь мне он всегда казался таким хорошим человеком.  
      — Ну, для студентов так и было. Преподаватель-то он превосходный был, а вот человек – говно, ты уж извини меня за грубость. Тут у многих претензии к нему накопились. Вот, например, София Патаки, высшую математику у них вон преподает, — он кивнул на притихших дам в другом конце комнаты. — Еще не приходила к тебе?  
      — Нет. А должна? — Барри слегка напрягся, неожиданно прозвучало второе имя из сообщения. Интересно.  
      — Странно, обычно она целыми днями пороги кабинета Уильямса оббивала. Наверное, не слышала еще. Но ты ожидай, появится рано или поздно. Та еще дамочка…  
      — И что ей надо?   
      — А это самое интересное. Сынок у нее учится у нас в университете по спортивной стипендии, и как можешь догадаться, особым умом не блещет, так черт же его дернул в медицину пойти! В общем, завалил он со свистом химию, а профессор Уильямс ни в какую не захотел пересдачу принимать, уж не знаю в какой именно раз. Говорил, не хочу коновала к больным людям подпускать. Знаешь, наверное, это единственный подобный случай за все время его работы здесь, и единственный раз, когда я с ним был согласен. Так вот, у сынули намечаются важные игры какие-то, а без всех положительно сданных экзаменов его могут к ним не допустить.   
      — Понимаю. И теперь мне придется решать судьбу сына миссис Патаки.   
      Барри мысленно потирал руки: чем не мотив помочь сыну попасть на важные для него соревнования? Надо обязательно передать всю эту информацию Джо, пусть он уже пообщается с возможными подозреваемыми более детально.  
      — Как уж захотите, — мужчина развел руками, чуть не сбросив со стола заварник, как вдруг чему-то широко заулыбался. — Профессор Патаки, моя дорогая, рад вас видеть. Что-то не видно вас с утра было?  
      — Добрый день, да вот замоталась, пока отвозила Мэтью на тренировку.  
      Барри обернулся на голос, к ним приближалась женщина средних лет, довольно подтянутая, ухоженная, весьма привлекательная, если бы не застывшее на лице выражение вечной заботы.  
      — Так вы, наверное, не слышали о кончине профессора Уильямса?  
      — Этого озабоченного хрыча? — всего на секунду ее выражение лица стало гневным и даже показалось привлекательным. — Простите, — и все стало прежним. — Слышала, конечно. Я потому и приехала. Говорят, ему уже замену нашли.  
      — Да. Вот познакомьтесь, мистер Аллен, пока будет работать с нами.  
      — Приятно познакомиться, — Барри вежливо привстал, когда его представили.  
      — Ох, как чудесно, что я так сразу вас встретила! Простите мне мою невежливость, я профессор Патаки, преподаю здесь высшую математику. — Они обменялись рукопожатиями, и дамочка пошла в наступление. — Не хочу быть невежливой, но не могли бы мы поговорить наедине?  
      — Да, конечно. Давайте пройдемте в мой кабинет.  
      Барри только и успел пробормотать слова прощания профессору Фостеру и улыбнуться на его ободряющее подмигивание, как его тут же взяли в оборот и буквально поволокли к его же кабинету.  
  
_Кабинет профессора Уильямса  
Немного позже_  
  
      — Барри, ну как ты там?   
      Барри первым же делом позвонил Джо, едва за озабоченной мамашей закрылась дверь, после выпрошенной еще одной попытки пересдачи для ее сынули. А почему и не согласиться, все равно к тому времени он уже здесь работать не будет, как он надеялся.  
      — Даже не знаю. Помнишь, как мы проводили опознание в психиатрической лечебнице?  
      — Конечно.  
      — Так вот, здесь намного хуже.  
      В динамике послышался посторонний смех.  
      — Ты что, на громкой?  
      — Да, иначе он достанет меня переспрашиванием. — Барри услышал недовольное хмыканье Снарта. — Что-нибудь удалось уже узнать?  
      — Удалось. Профессор Фостер оказался кладезем информации. Сам он, кстати, невиновен, вряд ли бы он сумел затащить тело взрослого мужчины в багажник, а затем выкинуть на обочину, сидя в инвалидной коляске.  
      — С твоей логикой не поспоришь, — вновь раздался голос Снарта. Барри не стал реагировать вслух, но глаза привычно закатил.  
      — Стоит еще раз поговорить с деканом О’Нилом, поговаривают, что профессор Уильямс собирался занять его место. А вот у миссис Патаки похоже алиби. — Он кратко пересказал ее историю. — Намеренно я не спрашивал, но она настолько помешана на своем сыночке, что выдала такую информацию: в вечер смерти профессора, она была на тренировочном матче сына и полностью снимала его на видео. Матч закончился примерно в половине десятого.  
      — В любом случае, стоит проверить.   
      — Попробую пообщаться с другими преподавателями, но не думаю, что у кого-то еще есть столь сильные обиды.  
      — А что насчет его возможных любовниц?  
      — Пока не знаю, но здесь остался его ноутбук, правда, он запаролен. Но думаю, у меня получится его взломать.  
      — Уверен?  
      — Ага. Фелисити кое-чему меня научила.  
      — Ладно, разбирайся. А мы сейчас приедем, попробуем снова переговорить с деканом.  
      Они попрощались, и Барри посмотрел на часы, чтобы убедиться, что до следующей лекции еще достаточно времени. Взломать пароль на ноутбуке удалось всего с третьей попытки, и как только загрузилась стартовая страница, Барри тут же захотелось его захлопнуть. На экране был запущен видеоролик с домашним порно профессора и какого-то юноши, причем юноша был активным. Кто бы мог подумать, что у уважаемого профессора подобные пристрастия. Хотелось глаза промыть ацетоном, лишь бы этого не видеть, однако работа прежде всего. В истории браузера так же оказалось много страниц с гей-порно, сайтов с подобными знакомствами. А так же в почте нашлась переписка с неким Брайаном, наверное, тем самым на видео. Но ни его фамилии, ни адреса, ни телефона нигде записано не было, поэтому Барри проявил инициативу и написал парню от лица профессора с просьбой о встрече. Ответ пришел сразу же: «в пять часов, в их месте». Полистав старую переписку, обнаружилось, что «их место» это мотель за городом, расположенный как раз на той самой трассе, где выбросили тело. Барри сообщил о новом подозреваемом Джо и поспешил на последнюю, как он надеялся, для него лекцию.  
  
_Кабинет декана  
Университет Централ-Сити_  
  
      Секретарь сообщила, что декан О’Нил на важной встрече, но вот-вот должен вернуться. Ждать долго не пришлось, только они успели удобно расположиться в приемной, как их уже пригласили заходить.  
      — А, детектив Уэст, чем вновь обязан? — мужчина все еще распаковывал вещи после встречи, но вежливо предложил им присаживаться.  
      — Хотелось бы прояснить одну ситуацию.  
      — Мистер Аллен что-то вам рассказал? Ну конечно, ведь я сам оставил его с профессором Фостером.  
      — Профессор Уильямс пытался вас подсидеть. Это правда? — Леонарду надоело целый день ходить вокруг да около. Иногда заданный прямо в лоб вопрос срабатывает куда лучше.  
      — Правда. Но если вы думаете, что из-за этого я его убил…  
      — А убили?  
      — Нет конечно, что вы такое говорите?! — нервная реакция вполне нормальна, когда тебя обвиняют в убийстве, гораздо страннее ее отсутствие. — Да, одно время Марк претендовал на мое место, но затем ему предложили эту же должность в университете Аризоны и он подумывал согласиться.  
      — Просто для протокола: где вы были позавчера с восьми до десяти вечера?  
      — Мы ходили с женой в оперу. Очень давно ждали этого выступления, и в тот вечер как раз была премьера.  
      — Прекрасно. Тогда у нас к вам больше нет вопросов.  
      — Детктив Уэст, можно мне поинтересоваться?   
      Джо уже шел к выходу, но пришлось обернуться на внезапный вопрос, даже Леонард заинтересовано замер в дверях.  
      — Смотря о чем.  
      — Можно ли как-нибудь уговорить мистера Аллена остаться у нас насовсем?  
      — Не думаю, что есть такой способ. Только если он сам захочет. Он довольно упрям. — Джо улыбнулся задумчивому выражению на лице декана, кажется, такой ответ его не удовлетворил, и он все же будет искать способы добиться своего.  
  
_Университет Централ-Сити  
Главный вход_  
  
      Барри старался поскорее покинуть здание, пока не появился декан и не начал его уговаривать остаться на постоянной основе. Это могло затянуться, а от усталости Барри вполне мог бы согласиться, лишь бы поскорее уйти. В дверях он столкнулся с другими преподавателями, вежливо поздоровался и они разговорились пока шли по двору.  
      — Ваш первый день? — поинтересовался молодой мужчина, едва ли намного старше самого Барри. Правда, что именно он преподает так и осталось неизвестным.  
      — Да, пока на замену, а там как декан решит.  
      — И как вам?  
      — Неплохо, только очень непривычно. Я раньше преподавателем не работал.  
      — Все мы с чего-то начинали. Знаете, к этому быстро привыкаешь. Со временем даже начинает нравиться.  
      — Мы иногда по пятницам собираемся в баре, чтобы выпить и отдохнуть, компанией преподавателей, что помоложе, — улыбнулся ему второй мужчина, судя по одежде, скорее всего, работающий тренером или помощником. — Присоединяйтесь к нам, заодно и познакомитесь со всеми.  
      — Отличная идея. Я с удовольствием.  
      — Тогда ближе к пятнице еще договоримся о времени.  
      Попрощавшись с новыми знакомыми, которые свернули на парковку, Барри пошел дальше, пытаясь отыскать место, чтобы незаметно уйти в спидфорс, и чуть было не убежал прямо отсюда, когда услышал звонкий, надоедливый голос.  
      — Профессор Аллен! Профессор! — девушка уже бежала к нему, и не было ни единой возможности ее проигнорировать.  
      — Да, Эмбер, еще какие-то вопросы?  
      — Да. Всего один. Что вы делаете сегодня вечером?  
      От такой наглости Барри даже не нашел, что ответить, но ему и не пришлось. Под громкую музыку, на полной скорости к университету подъехал черный Chevrolet Camaro, и звуком клаксона привлек внимание всех находящихся во дворе. Из автомобиля вышел привлекательный мужчина, одетый так, словно сошел с обложки глянцевого издания, и целенаправленно пошел прямо к ним. Барри открыл рот от удивления, безусловно, Леонарда он узнал сразу же, просто никогда раньше ни видел его таким. Пока Барри во все глаза его разглядывал, Снарт подошел ближе, бесцеремонно отодвинул обалдевшую девушку в сторону и приобняв Барри за талию, закрыл его рот поцелуем.   
      — Ох, ну ясно… Я не знала. Извините, — девушка что-то хихикнула себе под нос и убежала, наверное, на поиски новой жертвы.  
      Но Барри было все равно, он обнял Леонарда и со всей страстью отвечал на его поцелуй. Он просто потерял голову.  
      — Полегче, Барри. Какой пример ты подаешь детям?   
      Вот даже в такой момент обязательно надо было Леонарду съязвить. Зато это моментально отрезвило Барри, и он смущенно отодвинулся от мужчины, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, иначе просто сгорит от стыда.  
      — Обязательно это было делать прямо здесь и сейчас?  
      — Зато эта наглая девица больше к тебе не пристанет.  
      — Да тут больше вообще никто ко мне не пристанет. Слава богу, что я не работаю здесь по-настоящему, иначе я бы тебя прибил.   
Леонард улыбнулся и вновь попытался поймать Барри, но в этот раз тот не поддался.  
      — Ты еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось?  
      Разумеется, Барри понравилось, но даже под пытками он никогда не сказал бы этого вслух.   
      — Не знал, что у тебя есть Камаро, — откашлявшись, он решил перейти на нейтральную тему.  
      — Можно подумать ты много обо мне знаешь. Неужели ты думал, что я передвигаюсь на метро? Между прочим, ни ты один любишь скорость. — Леонард вновь обворожительно улыбнулся, и сознание Барри опять слегка поплыло. — Садись, довезу до участка.  
  
_Мотель «Цветок пустыни»  
Недалеко от Централ-Сити_  
  
      Несмотря на час-пик и дикие пробки, им удалось прибыть на место раньше назначенного времени. Нужный номер, как оказалось, был забронирован на два месяца вперед, но полицейский значок умеет открывать любые двери. Ожидать пришлось не очень долго.  
      — Милый, ты здесь? — раздалось сразу с порога. В номере было темно, и вошедший не мог разглядеть, кто находится внутри. — Мне сказали, что с тобой случилось что-то ужасное, но я не поверил.  
      — А зря.  
      Леонард запер за перепуганным парнем дверь и включил верхний свет. В комнате помимо них находились еще Джо и Барри, и парень отшатнулся назад к двери, однако ее уже перекрыл собой Снарт.  
      — Не бойся, мы из полиции, — Джо достал свой значок, чтобы парень хоть немного успокоился. — Я детектив Джо Уэст, а это мои коллеги. Ты ведь Брайан?  
      — Д-да. А где Марк? Что с ним?  
      — Профессор Уильмс мертв. Сожалею.  
      — Но как… когда?!  
      — Вчера его тело было найдено неподалеку отсюда на обочине дороги.   
      Кажется, у парня начиналась истерика, его всего затрясло, и с губ срывались то ли нервный смешки, то ли всхлипы. Не раз встречавшийся с подобным, Джо знал, если прямо сейчас не привести его в чувство, то процесс допроса может затянуться на долгие часы.  
      — Давайте я попробую, — предложил Леонард и Джо ему уступил.  
      Он подошел к парню очень близко, осторожно взял его за подбородок и приподнял, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.  
      — Не стоит так убиваться, малыш. Ну, неужели этот Уильямс был настолько хорош? — Томный голос Леонарда буквально разливался по телу, даже Барри почувствовал дрожь и внезапное желание оказаться на месте этого парня.  
      — Мы любили друг друга.  
      — Поверь, он просто так говорил, чтобы соблазнить тебя. Да какая тут может быть любовь? Сколько тебе, двадцать? Двадцать один?  
      — Да. — Непонятно, понимал ли Брайан вообще, что ему говорят, казалось, он был просто загипнотизирован Снартом.  
      — В этом возрасте ты ощутишь подобную «любовь» еще десятки раз. И зачем так страдать по мужчине, который явно стыдился ваших отношений, судя по дыре, где мы находимся. И в постели наверняка был вялым и пассивным. — Парень неуверенно кивнул и густо покраснел. Его ноги вдруг подкосились, и Леонарду пришлось обхватить его за талию, чтобы тот не свалился. Со стороны это выглядело весьма интимно, и Барри это совсем не понравилось.  
      — Ты хоть раз ощущал в себе сильного, крепкого мужчину; ощущал настоящее влечение, когда одно его движение, заставляет твое тело трепетать и извиваться от страсти? Когда твой голос сбивался с криков на хрип, а удовольствие еще заканчивалось? Когда оргазм такой силы, что на секунду теряешь сознание?  
      — Все, хватит! — Джо не выдержал первым. Напряжение в комнате можно было резать ножом. — Тебе нужно было его всего лишь успокоить, а не пытаться соблазнить.  
      Он перехватил парня с рук Снарта, и аккуратно усадил его на кровать.  
      — Брайан, ты слышишь меня? — парень перевел на него мутный взгляд и кивнул. — Ну хоть что-то. Можешь рассказать о ваших отношениях с Марком Уильямсом?  
      — Воды… — едва прохрипел он. Джо налил ему полный стакан из графина на столике, и тот с жадностью его осушил.  
      — Лучше?  
      — Да. Спасибо.   
      Брайан все еще продолжал поглядывать на Леонарда, и Барри отчего-то это очень не понравилось. Он невольно придвинулся к нему ближе и постарался закрыть собой от нескромных взглядов. Признаться честно, он все еще был слегка возбужден после недавнего представления, которое на сто процентов было разыграно для него, и оттого не знал, как правильно реагировать. Так неприлично и так заманчиво. Единственное, что на данный момент он знал точно, что эти похотливые взгляды в сторону Леонарда его бесят.  
      — Мы познакомились с Марком на сайте секс-знакомств. Он уверял, что раньше с мужчинами не встречался и не знал как себя вести, поэтому прежде мы пару раз сходили на свидание. Мне показался он милым. Хоть он и признался мне, что женат, но уверял, что с женой они уже долгие годы просто соседи, и я согласился с ним встречаться. Вместе мы пробыли три месяца, и встречи становились все реже, мне казалось он начал охладевать ко мне. А когда позавчера вечером он не пришел на свидание, я подумал, что он меня бросил.  
      — Вряд ли такое вообще возможно, малыш. Ох… — Леонард просто хотел подбодрить юношу, и тут же получил чувствительный удар по ребрам от Барри, который решил, что пора и ему вмешаться в разговор.  
      — Так позавчера ты был здесь?  
      — Да.  
      — В котором часу?  
      — Я приехал в семь и остался тут ночевать. Марк иногда мог задержаться на работе.  
      — Сейчас вернусь.   
      Барри вышел из номера и направился к стойке администратора. Полицейский значок работал по-прежнему, и ему показали записи с камер. Он просмотрел их в ускоренном режиме, и подтвердил, что парень не врал. О чем он и сообщил, вернувшись в номер.  
      — Можно уходить. Мы напрасно теряем здесь время. Вряд ли он знает что-то важное.  
      — Подождите! Марк много раз обещал, что бросит свою жену ради меня. Наверняка это она его убила.  
      — Повзрослей, Брайан, так говорят все мужчины, чтобы затащить кого-то в койку.  
  
_Центральный полицейский участок_  
  
      — Кажется, мы зашли в тупик, — уже сидя в участке, Джо кратко резюмировал их расследование. — У всех подозреваемых железные алиби.  
      — Это может быть одна из предыдущих любовниц профессора, — Барри не хотел сдаваться, идти завтра и снова играть роль преподавателя, ему очень не хотелось.  
      — Может. Только как узнать?  
      — Что это? — Барри заметил, как Леонард просматривает какие-то листы с таблицами.  
      — Список звонков Уильямса, видимо пришел, пока мы на выезде были.   
      — Есть что-нибудь интересное?  
      — Ничего. Несколько часто повторяющихся номеров. Предполагаю, дом и работа. Последним, за несколько часов до смерти, было послано сообщение на этот номер, — Леонард показал его остальным.  
      — Погоди, где-то записано, — Джо порылся в бумагах на своем столе. — Да, это номер его жены. Ничего странного.  
      — Кстати, у профессора дома тоже был обустроенный кабинет. Он обычно принимал меня там, когда я приходил за консультацией. Может, там что-нибудь есть?  
      — Уже поздно, разрешит ли миссис Уильямс нам войти?  
      — Мы ненадолго, тем более это в ее же интересах. Разве ей не важно, чтобы убийцу ее мужа поскорее нашли?  
      Они вновь пошли к выходу, когда Снарт чуть задержал Барри, позволяя Джо их обогнать.  
      — К тебе-то профессор не приставал, когда вы оставались наедине?  
      — Что? Нет! Фу! Нашел о чем спросить, — Барри аж передернуло, стоило только представить, как потные ладошки профессора скользят по его телу. А вот на прикосновения Леонарда у него всегда была совершенно иная реакция. И пока это не начало его смущать, он постарался побыстрее нагнать Джо.  
      — Не глупый мужик-то был. Предпочитал разделять работу и личную жизнь. Я бы не смог.  
  
_Дом семьи Уильямс_  
  
      — Детектив Уэст, что-то случилось? — На этот раз женщина открыла им сразу, и выглядела уже гораздо лучше, чем несколько часов назад.  
      — Простите, мы знаем, что уже вечер, но нам очень нужно проверить кабинет вашего мужа.  
      — Но уже так поздно…  
      — Миссис Уильямс, вы помните меня? Я Барри Аллен, ваш муж был моим преподавателем.  
      — Тебя я помню, ведь ты единственный из студентов, кто приходил к нам домой. Что ж, ладно, проходите, — она посторонилась, и мужчины прошли внутрь. — Надеюсь, это не займет много времени.  
      — Мы просто осмотримся.  
      — Давайте, я вас провожу. Но не думаю, что вы что-то там найдете, одни только рабочие записи.  
      Женщина пошла вперед и мужчины, переглянувшись, направились за ней, хотя Барри и так прекрасно знал куда идти. Кабинет располагался на первом этаже, был довольно вместителен, раз в нем свободно умещались большой кожаный диван и шикарный письменный стол из маренного дуба. Были и книжные шкафы вдоль стен, и антикварный глобус, в котором находился мини-бар, и тяжелые портьеры на окнах, и неприлично лохматый ковер на полу. Разве что вместо картины с каким-нибудь сражением, здесь на стене висела Периодическая система химических элементов. А вообще кабинет выглядел довольно шаблонно, но, тем не менее, уютно.  
      Осмотревшись, они молча разбрелись по разным сторонам кабинета, чтобы справиться быстрей. Миссис Уильямс предпочла остаться здесь и понаблюдать, чтобы не устроили сильный беспорядок.  
      — Простите, Лидия, не подскажите где у вас туалет? — Они еще толком осмотр не начали, а Снарт уже отлынивал от работы.  
      — О, разумеется. На втором этаже, вторая дверь налево.  
      — Благодарю.  
      — На первом, конечно, тоже есть, однако он сломался больше месяц назад, а Марк все никак не находил время его починить.  
      Она говорила что-то еще, но Барри перестал слушать сразу, как только включил компьютер. На этот раз все было прилично, никакого непотребного видео, порно-сайтов и прочего рассадника вирусов. Только работа и ничего личного. И, похоже, профессор писал вторую диссертацию, и тема интересная, жаль, что она так и не будет закончена.  
      У Джо дела тоже шли так себе – одни заметки, научные статьи, учебная литература и так далее. Если здесь и было что-то личного характера, то было очень неплохо спрятано. Но все же интуиция или большой опыт работы подсказывали, что это очередной тупик. Он уже хотел предложить Барри сворачиваться, как заметил маячившего за дверью Снарта с какой-то темной курткой в руках. Барри тоже его заметил и, судя по расширенным глазам, понял его кривляния сразу. Присмотревшись, до него наконец дошло, что это та самая куртка с места преступления, на которой отсутствует небольшой фрагмент. Вот только он опоздал, и миссис Уильямс тоже все поняла. Откуда в ее руках появился пистолет, осталось загадкой.  
      — Так и знала, что вы не просто так сюда заявились, — она почти шипела, как змея. — Эй ты, а ну-ка давай сюда, к остальным.  
      Это она Снарту. Спорить он не стал, только аккуратно отложил улику в сторону и встал рядом с Барри, стараясь хоть немного его собой прикрыть.  
      — Так это вы убили своего мужа!  
      — Не притворяйтесь, что не знали. Иначе, зачем бы вы пришли?  
      Объяснять ей, что зашли в тупик, и это была последняя попытка найти хоть что-то, конечно, было пустой тратой времени и абсолютно бессмысленно.  
      — Миссис Уильямс... — Джо попытался пойти на контакт, но его сразу же перебили.  
      — Лидия! Прекратите называть меня именем этого подлого ублюдка! Надеюсь, он сейчас горит в аду.  
      Конечно, можно было и раньше задуматься, отчего она так упорно старалась их исправить.  
      — Хорошо, Лидия, успокойтесь. Давайте вместе разберемся с ситуацией, только опустите пистолет.  
      — За дуру меня держите? Стоите на месте, иначе выстрелю!  
      — Мисс... — по привычке начал Барри, но вовремя осекся. Пока женщина находится в смятении лучше всего отвлечь ее разговором. — Лидия, не могли бы вы сказать, зачем вы это сделали?  
      — Этот гнусный подонок, этот мерзавец решил меня бросить! И ради кого? Ради какого-то сопливого мальчишки, который ему в сыновья годится! Как же это унизительно…  
      Значит, Брайан все же был прав, и профессор на самом деле хотел оставить жену ради него. Неудивительно, что они ему не поверили, звучит почти как фантастика.  
      — Но вы же знали об его изменах, и, наверное, могли догадываться, что однажды это случится.   
      — Да он мог хоть всех баб на планете перетрахать, меня бы он не бросил. Однако, видите ли, ему захотелось новых ощущений. Спать с мужчинами, какая мерзость! Так он еще и задницу подставлял.  
      Очередная гомофобка. С тех пор, как в штате официально узаконили однополые браки, появляется все больше и больше таких вот обиженных женщин. Правда, очень немногие идут на крайние меры. Барри постарался не акцентировать на этом внимание, чтобы ее не спровоцировать, все-таки перед ней трое мужчин.  
      — Я думал, вы не знали, с кем именно он встречался.  
      — Да прям! — она истерично рассмеялась. — Этот подонок может и имел ученую степень, но отнюдь не был Джеймсом Бондом. Пароль на его ноутбуке я узнала еще сразу после покупки и с тех пор он не менялся. Вы не представляете, какой это позор, когда за твоей спиной все шепчутся, обсуждают похождения твоего мужа и называют тебя бедняжкой.  
      — Почему бы просто не развестись? — Барри продолжал говорить один, слыша его спокойный мягкий тон, женщина начала успокаиваться.  
      — И кто бы меня содержал? Я ни дня не работала, и начинать уже поздно. Кому нужна пятидесятилетняя тетка?!  
      — Вы могли бы отсудить алименты за его измены.  
      — Этот гад подстраховался на такой случай, каким-то образом выбил себе инвалидность, а в нашем штате с инвалидов не взыскивают алименты.  
      — И все равно разве это стоило того, чтобы пойти на убийство?  
      — А вы знаете, как он мне сообщил, что хочет получить развод? — она помахала пистолетом, и мужчины синхронно покачали головами. — По sms! И это все, что я заслужила после двадцати лет брака! Это сообщение было последней каплей, у меня словно пелена застыла перед глазами, очнулась только спустя пару часов дома и вся в чужой крови.  
      — Это называется состояние аффекта, Лидия, — в разговор вступил Джо, пора было заканчивать со всем этим. — Если вы сейчас сделаете официальное признание, думаю, прокурор пойдет вам навстречу. Только опустите пистолет.  
      — Совсем меня за идиотку держите?! Так я вам и поверила! — И перехватила пистолет обеими руками. — Все вы мужики одинаковые, чертовы эгоисты. Женщин за людей не держите, и даже как объект сексуального желания мы вас больше не интересуем. Проще мужика трахнуть в зад! — по всей видимости, у нее начался бред.  
      — Чего вы добиваетесь? Вы не сможете с нами тремя справиться.  
      Но не успела она ответить, как Леонард выступил вперед, наверное, ему надоело слушать всю эту чушь.  
      — Да, Лидия, вы правы, мы все одинаковые. — Он резко обернулся к Барри и, пока тот не успел ничего сообразить, впился в его губы поцелуем. Не смотря на саму ситуацию и удивление на лицах остальных присутствующих, Барри получил удовольствие от поцелуя.  
      Видя, что женщина от шока невольно опустила руку с пистолетом, Леонард тут же среагировал:  
      — Джо, пистолет!  
      Мужчина тут же пришел в себя, все же не каждый день наблюдаешь, как твой сын целуется с другим мужчиной, и всего в два больших прыжка он оказался рядом с женщиной и выбил оружие из ее рук, тут же скрутив, чтобы она не смогла вырваться.  
      — Все уже закончилось. Теперь можете успокоиться, — зашептал он ей, и отчего-то она решила послушаться, тогда он легко защелкнул наручники у нее на руках. — Я сейчас вас отпущу, обещайте, что не наделаете глупостей.  
      Она кивнула, и когда Джо отпустил руки, просто рухнула на ковер и заревела.  
      Пока Джо вызывал подкрепление и продолжил разговор с Лидией, Барри предпочел общество Леонарда, скромно отошедшего в сторонку.  
      — Ты не раз помог в этом деле, спасибо.  
      — Я же говорил, это моя работа, — он очень тепло улыбнулся, Барри и не представлял даже, что он так умеет.  
      — Как ты догадался, что это она убийца?  
      — Когда мы подъехали, был приоткрыт гараж, и я вспомнил, что на подобных охранных системах есть один недочет: если приоткрыть гараж меньше чем на метр, датчик открывания дверей не сработает. Машину все равно не угонишь, а вот незаметно проникнуть в дом или улизнуть вполне возможно. Поэтому я и решил узнать наверняка, проверив места в доме, где люди обычно прячут самое важное. Нашел куртку под ванной. На ней до сих пор следы крови. Могу поспорить, что и в багажнике машины она найдется.  
      — И почему она сразу не избавилась от улик, ведь в этом случае ею вину мы бы никогда не доказали.  
      — Это точно, однако первая реакция именно спрятать. Ну а потом видимо, не было возможности избавиться. То полиция, то внимательные соседи, еще и сестра где-то должна быть.  
      — Интересно, где она пистолет взяла?  
      — Чего не знаю, того не знаю, — Леонард пожал плечами. — Мне вот больше интересно, почему ты своими способностями не воспользовался?  
      — Она знает кто я, и думаешь сидя в тюрьме будет хранить в секрете тайну Флэша?   
      — Я же молчал.  
      — Ты – это другой случай. — И Барри, неожиданно даже для самого себя, наклонился вперед и всего на несколько секунд прижался своими губами к губам Леонарда.  
      — Эм, приятно. Это за что?  
      — Не знаю, просто захотелось, — он смущенно улыбнулся и хотел сказать мужчине, что на самом деле к нему чувствует, но его отвлек голос Джо.  
      — Барри, надо поговорить!  
      — Сейчас! — крикнул он в ответ, и вновь обратился к Леонарду: — Не возражаешь, если мы продолжим позже?  
      — Барри, ты же знаешь, тебя я готов ждать сколько потребуется. Иди, а то Джо уже посматривает на меня так, словно решает какой части тела лишить меня в первую очередь.  
      Они улыбнулись друг другу, и затем Барри подошел к Джо, при этом продолжая ощущать на себе внимательный взгляд. Что-то подсказывало, что разговор с названым отцом не сейчас, так потом, может стать очень неловким.  
      — Что у тебя со Снартом? — и он оказался прав. Мужчина начал сразу с места в карьер.   
      — Ничего, — промямлил Барри и покраснел, как спелый помидор. Сразу стало ясно, что там гораздо больше, чем просто ничего.  
      — Ладно, не будем пока об этом. Поговорим, когда будешь готов, — и сменил тему. — Машины уже в пути, твою сумку тоже привезут, поэтому тебе нужно будет остаться и осмотреть здесь все. Думаю, много времени у тебя это не займет.  
      — Если не будет свидетелей.  
      — Об этом я позабочусь.  
      — Кстати, она сказала, где взяла пистолет? — Ну не давал ему покоя этот вопрос.  
      — Сказала. Профессор сам купил его у кого-то улице, после того, как его машину поцарапали. Для самообороны, как утверждал. По иронии из него он и был застрелен.   
      На улице раздались полицейские сирены, и дальше уже стало не до разговоров.  
  
_Центральный полицейский участок  
Той же ночью_  
  
      Было уже далеко за полночь, а Барри еще вынужден был находиться на рабочем месте и заканчивать с уликами, если утром он по-прежнему не хотел идти и снова читать лекции. И когда оказался в лаборатории не один, даже не заметил.   
      Имея репутацию лучшего вора в городе, Леонард Снарт умел передвигаться абсолютно бесшумно. Он подошел к сидящему за столом парню и, осторожно положив руки ему на плечи, шепнул на ухо:  
      — Скучал?  
      Барри резко обернулся и тут же угодил в страстный поцелуй. Он застонал и, воспользовавшись своими способностями, поменялся с Леонардом местами, оказавшись сидящим у него на коленях.   
      — Твое рвение не перестает меня удивлять, — Снарт улыбнулся и легко чмокнул парня в губы. — Ты кажется чуть ранее хотел мне что-то сказать?  
      — Да, только не перебивай, — самому бы не сбиться из-за того, что Леонард начал покрывать легкими поцелуями его шею. — Я не знаю, почему у меня такая реакция на тебя, когда ты рядом у меня начинают подгибаться колени. Я честно пытался этому сопротивляться, даже начал встречаться с Айрис, но все напрасно…  
      — Можешь не договаривать, — Леонард все же его перебил. — Я тоже от тебя без ума!


End file.
